


У Белого Тезиса есть собственное мнение

by Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. & B. Strugatsky
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Geniuses, Humor, Science, Science Bros, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: У Тони Старка в мастерской никогда не было белого дивана, так что неожиданное появление несанкционированного предмета мебели намекало на неприятности... Еще какие! Одно хорошо, что во все времена и во всех вселенных ученые найдут общий язык.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9354319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	У Белого Тезиса есть собственное мнение

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то это должна была быть первая глава длинного фанфика, но сейчас понавылезало такое количество проектов, что я решила оставить эту зарисовку в виде драббла. Просто чтобы она не лежала мертвым грузом в столе)

**Галопом через мультивселенную верхом на диване**

— Кто поставил сюда диван?

Надо сказать, что за свою долгую жизнь Тони успел привыкнуть ко всяческим неожиданностям. Похищения, бои, инопланетяне, зеленые монстры и мутанты, да даже воспоминания об университетских пьянках вызывали у него гораздо меньшее недоумение, чем диван. Обыкновенный диван, Тони бы сказал, что в стиле ретро. Продавленный и побитый временем. Обширный и весьма на вид удобный.

— Я повторяю: кто поставил сюда диван?! Пятница! Пятница?

— Прошу прощения, босс. Кажется, мои протоколы подверглись атаке. Откуда здесь диван?

Тони раздраженно обошел упомянутый предмет мебели вокруг.

— У меня тот же вопрос. Откуда здесь диван?

— Я не знаю, босс.

С диваном все было хорошо. Просто отлично. За исключением того маленького факта, что этот самый диван просто появился в мастерской, причем так тихо и незаметно, что погруженный в расчеты Тони этого даже не заметил. Он спустился в мастерскую, сел за стол, разогнал Дубину и Лапу-Растяпу по углам. Дивана еще не было. Через несколько часов, когда Тони решил отвлечься от работы на перекус, диван был.

— Да что же это такое! — Тони возмущенно пнул диван по ножке. Мастерская заколебалась, как лодка на волнах. Пол поднялся и накренился, а стены пошли рябью, даже сам воздух задрожал, со стола покатились и посыпались ручки и отвертки, медленно поползла по накренившейся столешнице тяжелая паяльная станция. Как будто гигантский колокол упал с башни — гулкий «бомм!» раздался в мастерской. Тони, чтобы не упасть, схватился за подлокотник дивана, который стоял, как приклеенный. — Пятница? Пятница!

— Босс! Я не понимаю, что происходит! Гравитационная постоянная локально изменяется, я теряю связь со спутниками!

— Протокол «книксен» в действие.

— Но босс!

— Сейчас же, — пол резко вернулся на привычные уровни, а Тони инерцией буквально швырнуло на диван, под ребра впилась пружина. Сверху его прибил треугольник с нанитами и многофункциональные наручи. А потом он вместе с диваном провалился куда-то в темноту под истеричный вой сирен.

<center>***</center>

— Ну Янус Полуэктович!

— Никак «ну», Привалов, — с издевательскими интонациями влез Редькин. — Извольте вину признать.

— Не изволю. Ну кто же знал, что универсальный транслятор окажется настолько чувствительным к полю!

На самом деле Саша, он же Привалов Александр Иванович, одна тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмого года рождения, с шестьдесят пятого года — главный программист НИИЧАВО, занимающий эту должность уже больше полувека, вину признавал. Но все равно упрямо топорщил бородку в сторону Редькина и, так уж получилось, что в сторону директора тоже. Просто из принципа.

Да, это он с регулярностью раз в десятилетие помогал отбить диван-транслятор у Редькина, который порывался до винтика разобрать последний оставшийся у разросшегося института прибор Бена Бецалеля. Привалов же этот диван в двухтысячных от Редькина и его последователей «спрятал», сменив обивку и перетащив из постоянно разграбляемого запасника музея Изнакурнож в новый корпус, где и установил его в маленьком кинозале, который по последнему слову моды оборудовали в зоне отдыха. В конце концов, если в диван-транслятор и правда был вмонтирован Белый Тезис, то самое место ему в кинозале, где люди получали счастье от просмотра фильмов.

О том, что диван спрятан в кинозале, на секундочку, знал весь институт. Кроме, естественно, Редькина и его миньонов. Кому была нужна идеально-гладкая кривая селективности, те втихую пробирались в кинозал и работали. Директор и все научруки были в курсе и против ничего не имели.

— Так, — весомо произнес Янус Полуэктович, доставая изящный телефон, и Редькин тут же сдулся, хотя у него явно было еще несколько претензий к коллеге. — Я созвонился с Китежградским заводом. Они прислали ответ. Согласны в кратчайшие сроки собрать для нас как новую, более точную модель транслятора на исследования, так и новые диванчики в кинозал. Привалов, вы же сможете обеспечить товарищу Бальзамо мощности для тестирования?

— Конечно смогу, — Саша кинул на Редькина Магнуса Федоровича победный взгляд. Тот привычно принял разобиженный вид и сложил в ответ кукиш. Веяния моды дошли и до НИИЧАВО, так что толстым Редькин уже не был, скорее даже слегка перекачанным от избыточного увлечения тяжелыми весами на тренажерах. Даже его штаны-невидимки теперь были славно надрессированы становиться прозрачными только в присутствии дам подходящего возраста и приглядной внешности. Но вот пухлые ладошки за полвека не изменились, так что кукиш тоже оставался неизменным. Тот же кукиш, который пихали под нос Привалову и Витьке Корнееву каждое десятилетие.

— Отлично. А виртуальные слепки дивана были у Корнеева. Утерю экспоната мы расследуем, — продолжил директор, слегка повернув голову, отчего его шикарная платиновая седина блеснула в галогеновой подсветке кинозала. — Магнус Федорович, как поживает ваша рецензия на работу, которую нам прислали из Шамбалы?

Редькин тут же приосанился. И если раньше у него пиджак трещал над брюшком, то теперь на груди угрожающе поскрипывали пуговицы.

— Утром отправил! Так что у меня есть свободное время. Я предлагаю свою кандидатуру на расследование исчезновения последнего оставшегося у нас прибора от величайшего алхимика всех времен…

— Кхм, — выразительно прокашлялся Привалов.

— Того самого бесценного прибора, — мстительно продолжил Редькин. — На который регулярно просыпали попкорн! О, как же это возмутительно!

— Ты же и просыпал, — тихо буркнул Привалов возмущенно захрипевшему Редькину.

Янус Полуэктович поднял голову, как будто к чему-то прислушиваясь. А потом, не двинувшись с места, оказался ровно в проходе. Редькин и Привалов кубарем полетели на соседние диванчики и кресла, а на том месте, где они стояли, со звуком расколовшегося колокола появился диван.

Не просто так появился. А с пассажиром.

— Так, — привычно произнес Янус Полуэктович. Вместо ответа диван затрещал, а потом с тем же гулким звуком исчез, причем лежащий на нем человек, оставшись без поддержки, шлепнулся на пол и болезненно зашипел. — Так. Думаю, нам стоит ознакомиться с записями кино-репертуара за последние месяцы.

Саша Привалов тут же оказался рядом, с отвисшей челюстью разглядывая пассажира дивана.

— Ну, — оптимистично заметил он. — Хорошо, что мы не успели досмотреть до «Войны Бесконечности». Не знаю уж, по какому признаку диван его притащил, но боюсь представить, чем закончилась бы встреча Выбегалло и Таноса… Mister Stark, welcome!

Тони тяжело сел, все еще пытаясь понять, сколько и чего он себе отбил. А главное — куда его занесло.

— Who the… — начал было он, заставив Януса Полуэктовича поморщиться и универсальным движением брови упростить гостю жизнь. –…черт вас подери, такие? Где я?

— Добро пожаловать в НИИЧАВО! — Привалов, сияя улыбкой, помог ему встать и повернулся к директору. — Янус Полуэктович, у нас же все еще стоит алгоритмическая проблема автоматической материализации! Так вот он-то нам наверняка ее поможет решить!

— Если это не кадавр, — насупился и заворчал Редькин. — Созданный мыслительным усилием зрителей…

Янус Полуэктович прищурился, буквально сканируя гостя. Тони же испытал практически суеверное желание обсыпать седого статного мужчину солью, а потом сжечь. Просто на всякий случай. Или хоть фигу в кармане сложить. Самым странным для него было даже не ощущение нереальности, а какое-то подсознательное доверие к окружающим.

— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит…

— Так. Это не кадавр, — заключил Янус, перебив Старка. — Не фантом и не дубль. И для него временная прямая образовала петлю. Я поставлю отделу темпоральных переходов задачу по установлению его исходного мира. А до тех пор… Хм… Да, Александр Иванович, вы возьмете на себя ответственность за нашего гостя. И следите, чтобы если этот ваш… диван притащит еще кого-то из фильмов, его было кому встретить. Если диван просто вернется, то помещение опечатать до дальнейших распоряжений. А теперь прошу меня извинить, у меня срочный звонок.

Директор завис в десяти сантиметрах от пола, а потом отлевитировал в сторону выхода, с кем-то разговаривая по мобильнику на арабском. Следом за ним потрусил Редькин, злорадно поглядывая на идеологического противника и уже предчувствуя, как по возвращении дивана ему дадут наконец выдрать из него Белый Тезис.

— Ничего не понимаю, — шокированно выдал вслед улетевшему директору Старк. — Из… фильма? И что за НИИЧАВО?

Привалов, уже успевший мысленно набросать диссертацию по многомерным вложенным вселенным и их перекрестной связи с ноосферой, встряхнулся.

— Да-да, мистер Старк. Конечно, сейчас все объясню. Один момент, — Привалов сложил пальцы щепотью и подул на них, а потом резко тряхнул кистью, формируя простейший контурный барьер, который его уведомит о появлении дивана. — Отлично, теперь можно идти. Но, вынужден признать, именно по моему недосмотру вы попали в другой мир. Не могу точно сказать, насколько параллельный вашему собственному, но это мы установим, да. У нас про ваше, так сказать, измерение, есть серия комиксов и фильмов. Но сначала, как программист программисту, не согласитесь ли вы мне помочь с одной занятнейшей задачкой?

Тони мысленной командой отключил боевой режим у наночастиц, готовых в любой момент собраться в броню, и настороженно пошел следом за провожатым. Все чудесатее и чудесатее, так что попытки логически осмыслить увиденное он решил отложить на потом. Редкий случай, когда его похищение — или все же попадание? — не было произведено с целью как-то ему навредить. Легкая сказочность вокруг, помноженная на явное дружелюбие окружающих и обещание интересной задачи, заставили его буквально трястись от нетерпения. Вокруг можно было столько всего исследовать и изучить, столько всего нового и необычного… Тони выразительно потер руки.

— На какой машине вы работаете? Интел, АМД, СтаркПроц?

— У нас все строго с безопасностью, так что нет, нет, а последнего не существует в нашем мире, — Привалов закрыл двери кинозала, пальцем начертил над ними небольшой квадрат, открывая служебный интерфейс и направляя запрос на охранного джина для помещения. — У нас Алдан-проф-два-икс-семь-один.

— Не слышал.

— Вы точно такой не знаете, но я уверен, что освоитесь. В общем, суть задачи, — Привалов пощелкал пальцами, подзывая ближайший ковер-самолет для внутренних перемещений. — Вставайте, не бойтесь, он с динамической системой баланса. Так вот, нужно переработать алгоритм для системы автоматической материализации. Со всеми стабильными состояниями вещества проблем нет, но органика… Руками-то любой дурак сможет, ну, после небольшой тренировки, — для иллюстрации он сотворил две груши, от одной откусив, а вторую протянув Тони.

Груша была мягкая и золотисто-желтая, а пахла просто умопомрачительно. Тони вспомнил, что вообще-то от работы оторвался из-за голода, и впился в предложенный фрукт зубами. Сладкая, с легким цитрусовым и кремовым привкусом, она была восхитительна.

— Восхитительно! Это телепортация откуда-то?

— Материализация, — поправил Привалов. Поморщился, прямо в воздухе мысленным усилием создавая формулы. Буквы слегка ехали, но он и от руки почерком никогда похвастаться не мог. — Телепортационная формула выглядит вот так, а вот так — материализационная. Технически, это создание чего-то из ничего, но тут начинаются прелестные квантовые эффекты…

Тони поднял руку, вытряхивая из наруча голографическое рабочее поле и сканируя формулу. По мнению сканера, висящие в воздухе символы состояли из синего мела для досок.

— А если вот так? — изменил он одну переменную на своей голограмме. Привалов заинтересованно наклонил голову и создал грушу по новой формуле. Груша получилась немного золото-титановой, хотя пахла все еще восхитительно.

— Если так, то надо еще вот здесь поправить… О, мы прибыли. Добро пожаловать в мой отдел.

Тони аккуратно спрыгнул с ковра и огляделся. Огляделся еще раз. Посмотрел на Привалова, который с напускной скромностью развел руками.

— Добро пожаловать в мою песочницу. Не думаю, что вас прям впечатлит, но чем богаты.

— Это шутка? Да я в раю! А это телепортационные камеры, да? Ну да, что еще это может быть. Кстати, система визуализации просто шикарна. Познакомите меня с методом ее создания?

— Только в обмен на голограммы.

— Когда меня отправят домой? — Тони окинул жадным взглядом нагромождения техники. — У нас же есть хоть немного времени?

Не потрудившийся стать видимым Кристобаль Хунта, направленный в отдел вычислений в качестве тяжелой артиллерии, тонко ухмыльнулся и развернулся, чтобы зайти позже. Программисты и инженеры все одинаковы, из какого бы мира они не прибыли.

**Author's Note:**

> **Комментарии и отзывы приветствуются, отдельно буду рада узнать, как вам зашел такой кроссовер :3**  
> п.с. Может быть когда-нибудь из этого вырастет задуманный макси, но это крайне маловероятно.  
> п.п.с. А кому фанфиков про Питера Паркера? Мы с бетой ролями поменялись: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9714953


End file.
